Save Me
by imKevin
Summary: [CH 3 is UP] Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol karena harus menikah dengan Kris kakak Chanyeol. Dan keputusan Baekhyun salah! Karna telah mengubah Chanyeol menjadi seorang psikopat. "Mungkin aku bisa menerima dan merelakanmu jika kau menikah dengan orang lain, tapi mengapa kau memilih kakakku!"/Chanyeol. YAOI . B.D.S.M .Psikopat . ChanBaek. KrisBaek.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me (From Obsession Love)  
by imKevin

Description

Title : Save Me (From Obsession Love)

Genre : BDSM. PSYCHO. ROMANCE. YAOI. BL.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Kris Wu. And the rest of E.X.O

Disclaimer : Pemain adalah milik Tuhan, SM dan keluarga mereka. FF ini murni dari otak saya. Tolong untuk TIDAK mengcopy paste dan meng reupload dimanapun! Tidak memplagiat dari sisi manapun. Mengandung kekerasan dan sex! Jika anda dibawah 18+ silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini.

Rate : M (Mature Content for BDSM or Sex) only for 18+

A/N : Halo! Ini adalah fanboy gila EXO. Aku Kevin Redber. Aku membuat FF ini karena aku menyukai tentang psycho dan juga tentang sexs karena penyakit cinta. Tolong untuk review dan aku akan segera mengupdate nya. Jika judul dan isi tidak nyambung. Mohon maaf. Terimakasih. Fly kiss for you all :*. Wushh~~~

Foreword

PROLOG :

"Kita akhiri semua sampai disini Yeol".

Sakit.

Terkejut.

Itu yang aku rasakan. Ketika aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Seseorang yang mampu mengisi hari-hari kelamku. Ketika aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya. Ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya disisiku. Dia menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan harapan dan mimpiku. Menghancurkan kepercayaanku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini Baekhyun?".

"Maaf. Maaf karena mencintai kakakmu. Maaf jika selama ini aku berselingkuh dengan Kris kakakmu".

Dia meninggalkanku bersama kepingan hatiku yang hancur. Menorehkan beribu luka dihatiku.

Menyayat hatiku dengan keputusannya. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku membutuhkannya untuk hidup.

Karena dia adalah jantung dan nafasku.

.

.

-Comingsoon- 


	2. Chanyeol POV

Save Me (From Obsession Love)  
by imKevin

Description

Chapter 1

.

Malam ini hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Langit seakan ikut menangis melihat kesedihan dan luka ku. Begitu dingin dan menusuk hingga ke tulangku.  
Membuat kulitku memucat dan badanku mengigil.

Namun tidak dengan hatiku.  
Hatiku panas terbakar. Darahku mendidih. Aku tidak bisa berfikir apapun selain Baekhyun yang kini telah meninggalkanku. Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupku.

Aku telah bersama-sama dengannya sejak kami sekolah menengah atas. Kami menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Dan tepat malam ini. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi hari jadi kami yang kedua tahun,  
Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Baekhyun mencintai kakakku Kris. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun melakukan hal keji seperti ini terhadapku?  
Kesetiaanku selama ini dibalas dengan sebuah pengkhianatan.  
Mempermainkan hati dan cintaku yang tulus untuknya.

ARRRGGGHHH!

Aku berteriak ditengah guyuran air hujan yang semakin deras.  
Tidak peduli jika tubuhku semakin menggigil. Hingga perlahan pandangan mataku mengabur dan semua menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun dipagi berikutnya.  
Terbangun diatas ranjangku yang nyaman. Dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku telah berada dikamarku dan Kris menatap khawatir diriku.

"Chanyeol kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya, apa yang terjadi hyung?"  
Aku meraba dahiku yang tertutup handuk kecil.

"Semalam kau pingsan. Sehun yang membawamu pulang. Mandi dan bersiap-siap kuliah. Hyung akan membuat sarapan."

Aku mengangguk dan mendudukkan diriku diranjang.  
Kris memang sangat perhatian padaku. Dia kakak yang baik dan selalu mengurus semua kebutuhanku. Orangtua kami sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan hanya pulang 3 bulan sekali.

Aku mencuci wajahku di wastafel dan menatap diriku di cermin. Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa kakakku jauh lebih tampan daripadaku diriku hingga Baekhyun lebih memilih kakakku?. Benar kakakku jauh lebih tampan dan berkarisma.

Aku menyeringai. Mengejek diriku sendiri. Betapa diriku sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.  
Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, aku menghentikan langkahku. Mendengar tawa seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan. Suara Baekhyun dari lantai bawah.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

Aku harus membekap mulutku sendiri ketika melihat dua orang yang aku sayangi saling menempelkan diri. Kris dan Baekhyun tengah berciuman diruang makan. Aku meremas dada sebelah kiriku. Mengatakan pada hatiku agar hatiku tidak hancur. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa apa yang aku lihat hanya mimpi. Aku harus bangun dan mengakhiri semua mimpi ini.

"Ehem". Aku berdehem dan mereka berdua melepaskan tautan diantara kedua nya. Kris yang menatap canggung dan Baekhyun yang memandangku tanpa rasa bersalah. Tidak ada rasa belas kasih.

"Chanyeol ayo sarapan. Dan kenalkan ini adalah Baekhyun.  
Kekasih yang sering ku ceritakan". Kris mengusap sisa lelehan saliva dibibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Perkenalkan? Aku bahkan telah mengenal Baekhyun melebihi Kris. Kami bahkan berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Kris memang tidak pernah tahu jika Baekhyun adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Kris. Tapi memang dunia itu kejam. Baekhyun yang mengetahui tentang Kris dan diam-diam mencintainya.  
Kris juga sering bercerita jika ia memiliki kekasih yang manis.  
Aku sangat mendukungnya saat itu. Tapi fakta bahwa kekasih yang Kris maksud adalah Baekhyun. Aku hancur. Bagai ditusuk ribuan panah tepat di ulu hatiku.

Baekhyun sangat licik. Ia bahkan masih berpura-pura baru mengenalku. Bahkan sekarang ia menjabat tanganku. Seolah-olah 2 tahun berpacaran hanyalah mimpi lalu yang tidak nyata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol. Aku Baekhyun".

Persetan dengan semuanya! Aku berlalu meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku ingin menangis. Aku tidak suka Baekhyun disentuh oleh siapapun. Dan kenyataan kakakku sendiri yang menyentuh kekasihku. Aku marah!

Aku sadar Baekhyun telah meninggalkanku demi Kris. Tapi tidak dengan diriku. Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagiku dan aku akan melakukan apapun asal dia berada disisiku selamanya.

Aku pergi ke kampus dengan tidak bersemangat.

Sehun menyadarinya. Sehun adalah sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar. Sehun lah yang akan menghiburku saat aku memiliki masalah. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun?". Sehun memukul kepalaku dengan stik drum nya. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Hubungan kami telah berakhir".  
Aku melipat tanganku diatas meja. Menopang kepalaku diantara lengan. Aku tidak memperhatikan ekpresi apa yang Sehun tunjukkan. Tapi aku tahu Sehun pasti akan menganggapku bercanda dan tidak serius.

"Jangan bercanda! Katakan kau ada masalah apa?".

Dugaanku benar. Sehun tidak akan pernah menganggapku serius. Jadi aku bangkit dan menyambar ranselku. Aku butuh sendiri. Aku butuh ketenangan.

"Hei! Park Chanyeol! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Dobi sialan!". Aku tidak peduli umpatan Sehun dan aku berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Ini hari Kamis. Jadi aku tahu Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu diatap kampus sebelum kuliah dimulai. Jadi aku kesana.  
Aku merindukan kekasih yang telah mengkhianatiku.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang ketika aku membuka pintu atap. Menerpa tubuhku dengan rasa ketenangan.  
Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling atap. Dan benar,  
Baekhyun disana. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya,  
menikmati hembusan angin pagi.  
"Sayang!"  
Aku memanggilnya, dan Baekhyun menoleh. Menatap tidak suka atas panggilan yang mungkin sudah menjadi masalalu.

Aku mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang kedua tangannya.  
Tapi Baekhyun menolak dan menghempas kasar tanganku.

"hubungan kita sudah berakhir Chanyeol! Jangan memanggilku seolah-olah kau masih kekasihku!".

Aku tersenyum pahit. Baekhyun melangkah untuk meninggalkanku dan aku menahan lengannya. "Tapi tidak denganku Baekhyun! Kau tetap kekasihku!".

"Dan aku tidak peduli Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi!".

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghempaskan tanganku. Dan dia pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

Malam ini orangtua ku pulang.  
Mereka mengajakku dan Kris untuk makan malam disebuah restaurant. Aku menolak karena aku tidak ingin melihat Kris.  
Orang yang telah mengambil kekasihku. Namun, orangtuaku mengatakan ini sangat penting.  
Dan aku menuruti permintaan mereka.

Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal mengikuti makan malam ini.  
Baekhyun ada disini. Bersama keluarganya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orangtuaku bisa mengenal keluarga Baekhyun dan mengundang mereka makan bersama dengan keluargaku. Dan aku mengerti ketika ayah Baekhyun mengatakan

"Kapan pernikahan kalian berdua akan dilaksanakan?".

Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui siapa yang ayah Baekhyun maksud. Dan bagai ribuan beton yang menghantam dadaku, membuat hatiku hancur.  
Jadi ini alasan Baekhyun selama 2 tahun tidak ingin diperkenalkan dengan keluargaku? Ini alasan Baekhyun tidak mengenalkanku pada keluarganya? Karena Baekhyun ingin Kris yang menjadi satu-satunya kekasih yang keluarganya ketahui pertama kali. Bukan aku. Kekasih yang ia campakkan.

"Minggu depan bagaimana? Lebih cepat tentu lebih baik tuan Byun". Ayahku menjawab dan semua orang tertawa bahagia kecuali diriku.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kris? Apa kau setuju dengan keputusan kami?"

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik. Baekhyun dan aku tentu saja ingin secepatnya pernikahan dilaksanakan."  
Kris memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku muak. Aku marah. Aku benci mimpi ini. Aku harus bangun untuk menghentikan mimpi ini!

"Aku tidak enak badan. Aku ingin pulang". Aku berdiri dan membungkuk kepada keluarga Baekhyun. Ibuku menahan lenganku dan berbisik, jika tindakanku sangat tidak sopan.  
Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku melepas genggaman ibuku dan beranjak pergi.

Aku tidak benar-benar pulang.  
Aku pergi ke sebuah club malam dimana Sehun bekerja disana.  
Memintanya memberiku beberapa botol minuman beralkohol.

Aku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan hubunganku dan Baekhyun pada Sehun. Dan aku menumpahkan segala rasa sakit hatiku dengan minuman keras.  
Aku bukanlah pencandu minuman keras dan aku tidak kuat untuk minum lebih dari setengah botol. Tapi malam ini,  
untuk pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan 3 botol vodka dan 2 puntung rokok.

Aku mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku terbangun dihari berikutnya.  
Dengan kepalaku yang terasa berat dan pusing. Memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap ke kampus.

Aku mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin dari shower. Berharap panas diotak dan hatiku juga ikut mendingin.

Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Kris!

Mereka akan menikah minggu depan!Persetan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!

Dan sejak malam dimana mereka memutuskan akan menikah. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.  
Aku tenggelam dalam obat-  
obatan terlarang. Menjadi pecandu minuman keras. Aku sering pergi menyewa wanita malam ataupun pria tapi semua tidak senikmat tubuh Baekhyun.

Aku hanya butuh Baekhyun dalam hidupku. Bukan obat-  
obatan terlarang dan alkohol.

.

Dan hari yang ditunggupun datang. Hari yang sangat aku benci. Hari dimana kakakku akan menikah dengan kekasihku.  
"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"  
Aku memaki Sehun yang sudah memborgol tangan dan juga mengikat kakiku. Sehun tahu rencanaku untuk menggagalkan pernikahan itu. Sehun tidak akan membiarkanku.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Relakanlah Baekhyun bahagia. Sudahku bilang cinta tidak harus memiliki.  
Jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka relakanlah ia bahagia".

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya!  
Cuihh". Aku meludah. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku mencintai Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menikah dengan kakakku sendiri!

"Itu bukan cinta! Kau hanya terobsesi dengannya!". Sehun membentakku. Aku tahu Sehun seperti ini karena menyayangiku.  
Dia tidak akan membiarkanku melakukan hal buruk.

"Sehun aku lelah. Dimana morfin nya? Cepat suntikkan ke lenganku". Sehun selalu menuruti apapun keinginanku. Ia menyuntik lenganku dan semua gelap. Aku melupakan sejenak kesakitanku. Melupakan sejenak kesedihan dan kehancuran hatiku.

Sekarang semua sudah terlambat.  
Ketika aku bangun, Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi milik kakakku. Mengikat hubungan mereka dengan sebuah pernikahan dan sepasang cincin.

Aku berdiri membeku diambang pintu. Tubuhku bergetar mendengar erangan erotis dari kamar kakakku Kris. Suara erangan kenikmatan. Mereka bercinta dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sedangkan aku menangis dalam diam.

"Chan...Tidurlah, ini sudah malam sayang". Ibuku mendorong diriku agar masuk ke kamar. "Carilah kekasih agar kau bisa segera menyusul kakakmu". Aku tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan ibuku. Dia menghela nafas dan mengecup keningku.  
Mematikan lampu kamarku sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aku tidak bisa tidur! Bahkan memejamkan mata saja sangat sulit. Baekhyun dulu hanya mendesah untukku. Tubuh Baekhyun adalah milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya! Termasuk kakakku sendiri. Membayangkan Baekhyun yang menikmati sentuhan Kris membuat kepalaku sakit. Membuat dadaku sesak.

Aku merindukan pelukan Baekhyun.

Aku merindukan bibirnya.

Aku merindukan sentuhannya.

Aku merindukan desahan erotisnya saat ia dibawahku.  
Menyebutkan namaku berulang kali hingga kami lelah dan tertidur.

Aku pergi membuka laci meja dikamarku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mampu membuatku tenang.  
Dan aku menemukan sebuah serbuk metafetamine.  
Menumpahkannya ditanganku dan menghirupnya. Aku melayang bersama desahan Baekhyun. Dan aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun karena suara bising dari deru mobil. Tanpa melihatpun, aku tahu deru mobil siapa yang mengusik tidurku.  
Ayah dan ibu pasti akan berangkat kembali ke Amerika.  
Bahkan mereka tidak berpamitan denganku.

Aku merenggangkan ototku dan bangkit dari ranjang. Membuka tirai jendela kamarku. Pagi ini begitu cerah dan burung-burung pun saling berkicau.

Aku menyeringai. Apa burung-  
burung itu bernyanyi untuk Baekhyun dan Kris? Apa pagi yang cerah ini menyambut mereka berdua yang semalam bercinta?

Shit!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku.  
Dan aku menyesal ketika kakiku membawaku menuju lantai bawah. Di pagi yang cerah ini aku harus melihat kemesraan Baekhyun dan Kris.

Baekhyun membenahi dasi Kris.

Dan Kris menciumnya.  
Aku memutar bola mataku.  
Menatap tidak suka keduanya.  
Aku memutuskan pergi ke dapur dan mengambil minuman dari lemari pendingin.

"Kau tidak kuliah?". Baekhyun menghampiriku. Dan aku meletakkan botol air mineral kembali ke dalam kulkas.  
Membalikkan tubuhku dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Baiklah,  
kau mau sarapan apa?".

"Kau!". Aku mendekati Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melangkah mundur. "Aku ingin sarapan kau Baekhyun!".

"Ap..apa maksudmu Chanyeol?".  
Baekhyun tergagap dan aku mencekal kuat tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol!  
LEPASKAN!".

Berteriaklah Baekhyun. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Aku menyeringai dan mencium paksa bibirnya. Bibir merah mudanya yang sangat aku rindukan.  
"Hemphh— Chanyeol! Lepas!".  
Baekhyun meronta dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Membuatku sulit untuk menyatukan bibir kami.

PLAKK

Aku menamparnya. Membuat pipi kanannya memerah. Baekhyun berhenti meronta. "Apa penis Kris jauh lebih besar? Apa penisnya nikmat hingga kau mendesah dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur?".  
Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pantry di dapur.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatapku. Matanya memancarkan kilat amarah.

PLAKK

Dia menamparku sekarang.  
"Dengar Chanyeol! Jaga ucapan dan sopan santunmu! Aku kakak iparmu!".

"Itu bukan jawaban! Haishh sudahlah aku tahu kau merindukanku Baekhyun.  
Kemarilah, morning sex tidak buruk kan?". Aku membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku, dan Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhyun jangan malu-malu.  
Ayolah buka pintunya!". Aku mencoba masuk ke kamar Baekhyun,tapi sial pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. "Baiklah jika kau mau sedikit bermain-main petak umpet denganku Baekhyun!". Aku menyeringai.  
Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tentu saja memiliki duplikat kunci pintu kamar kakakku.

Aku sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya,  
sebelum aku memberikan kejutan padanya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian aku memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci kamar kakakku.

Dan aku menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk disudut ruangan.

"Pergi! Jangan mengangguku Chanyeol!". Baekhyun mulai berteriak dan melempariku dengan benda-benda kecil yang ia dapat dari meja Kris.

Aku mendekatinya. Membelai pipi halusnya dan Baekhyun menepis dengan kasar tanganku. "Sayang semalam kau bernyanyi dengan indah untuk Kris, apa kau tidak mau bernyanyi dan meneriakkan namaku eumm?".

"Kau— hmphh". Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika aku dengan kasar menciumnya. Dia bahkan memukul keras dadaku.

Dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak sentuhanku, dan sekarang ia bahkan menatap jijik ketika aku menyentuhnya.

Diam-diam aku mengambil serbuk metafetamine yang berada disaku celanaku.  
Menumpahkannya ditanganku dan aku menjambak rambut Baekhyun agar ia bisa menghisapnya. Perlahan namun pasti tatapan jijik Baekhyun berubah menjadi tatapan sayu dan cengkramannya ditanganku mulai mengendur.

Aku berjalan menuju sofa ditengah ruangan. Tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk menjinakkan Baekhyun. Aku duduk dan menunggunya datang sendiri padaku. Memohon padaku agar aku memuaskannya.

"Kris...Krishhh dimana kau". Aku menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sedikit terpejam dan kemejanya terbuka.  
Menampilkan tubuhnya yang putih dan ada bercak keunguan disekitar dada dan lehernya.  
Putingnya yang mengeras dan perutnya yang rata. Baekhyun sangat menggodaku.

Baekhyun mendekat dan aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk dipangkuanku, menarik kepalaku dan mencium bibirku dengan brutalnya. Aku membalas ciumannya dan tanganku bermain dengan puting susunya yang benar-benar mengeras karena terangsang. Serbuk itu bekerja dengan baik.

"Nghhh Krisss". Baekhyun terus mendesahkan nama Kris ketika aku menghisap dan menggigit dadanya. Dan aku benci mendengar nama itu.

"Sayang, aku Chanyeol bukan Kris, kau dengar?". Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata setengah terpejamnya.  
Tatapannya sayu dan menggoda.

"Chan...emhh Chanyeol... Jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak tahan".  
Baekhyun meremas-remas rambutku, menenggelamkan kepalaku agar lebih dalam menghisap penis kecilnya. Aku mengangkat tubuhku agar sejajar dengan tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali menciumnya.

Menyeringai dan aku memasukkan penisku dengan sekali hentakan. Baekhyun berteriak menahan sakit, tapi aku membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panas. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bahuku. Ada rasa perih ketika kukunya menancap pada kulitku, tapi itu adalah kenikmatan yang benar-  
benar menakjubkan.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku semakin cepat, seiring dengan rasa orgasme yang semakin meningkat dan mendekat.  
Baekhyun telah orgasme dua kali.  
Ia terlalu menikmati permainanku.

Aku benci melihat bercak kepemilikan Kris di leher dan dada Baekhyun. Jadi aku menggigitnya keras agar jejak itu menghilang,  
tergantikan dengan kepemilikanku. Aku tidak peduli jika Kris akan curiga, itu adalah resiko Baekhyun.

"Ssshhh". Aku berdesis dan menghembuskan nafas beratku disekitar telinga Baekhyun.  
Menggigit duan telinganya ketika aku mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih kental itu memuncrat didalam lubang anus Baekhyun dan sebagian mengalir keluar karena tidak muat.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku disamping Baekhyun.  
Mendengarkan nafas terengah-  
engahnya. Menyibakkan poni rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya. Kemudian mengecupnya.  
Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat,  
tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baekhyun kau hanya milikku.  
Bukan milik orang lain. Kau tahu?  
Kau adalah nafasku dan jantungku". Aku mencium bibirnya singkat. Baekhyun tertidur, mungkin serbuk yang dihirupnya terlalu banyak, jadi dia lelah dan mengantuk.

Mengambil pakaianku yang berceceran dilantai, dan aku meninggalkan Baekhyun tertidur dengan damai.

.

-TBC-

.

NC annya kurang hot? Next chap masih ada banyak kejutan untuk BDSM wkwkwkwk evil laughed.  
Review kalau mau cepat update.  
Tebar cipokan xD

Foreword

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review favorite dan follow. Yang ga review, yasudah terimakasih mau baca ya :D 


	3. The Madness

Save Me (From Obsession Love)  
by imKevin

Description

.  
Chapter 2

Sekuat apapun aku berusaha melepas Baekhyun, maka semakin besar pula cintaku terhadap dirinya. Aku selalu menutup telingaku dengan headset ketika malam tiba. Kamar kakakku tidak memiliki kedap suara. Dan ketika Baekhyun dan kakakku bercinta, erangan mereka akan terdengar hingga ke kamarku.

Setiap malam aku harus menghirup serbuk metafetamine,  
atau menyuntikkan cairan morfin ke lenganku sendiri untuk menghilangkan amarahku.

Dan ketika pagi datang. Aku akan menyeret Baekhyun ke kamarku.  
Memaksanya agar bercinta denganku. Tidak peduli jika Baekhyun menolak, aku tetap memaksanya. Ntah Baekhyun yang bodoh, atau takut padaku.  
Baekhyun tidak pernah mengadu pada Kris tentang perbuatanku.  
Aku tahu jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun masih mencintaiku.

Aku membuka mataku.  
Punggungku terasa sakit.  
Semalaman aku tertidur di bath up tanpa air. Botol bir tergeletak dilantai dan beberapa isinyapun tumpah dilantai. Tanganku masih memegang sebatang rokok yang ujungnya telah menjadi abu.  
Kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual.

Ketika aku turun ke lantai bawah,  
rumah sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada sepiring nasi goreng dan juga susu cokelat. Aku menebak jika Baekhyun telah berangkat ke kampus dan Kris telah berangkat ke kantor.

Aku tidak memiliki selera makan,  
jadi aku mengambil mobilku digarasi untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Aku menghentikan mobilku didekat taman kota. Taman yang selalu menjadi tempatku dan Baekhyun dulu berkencan.  
Tempat yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Di taman inilah pertama kali aku bertemu Baekhyun. Taman dimana pertama kali aku merasakan debaran jantungku yang begitu cepat ketika melihat Baekhyun.

Tidak terasa aku menetaskan airmataku. Hatiku sakit, jika aku mampu melihatnya. Mungkin hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-  
keping. Menjadi duka dan kepedihan. Kemudian hilang tertiup angin seperti debu.

Aku ingin Baekhyun melihat bagaimana hancurnya hatiku. Jadi aku pergi membeli kejutan untuk kekasih pengkhianat ku.

Aku tersenyum ketika telah menemukan hadiah yang paling istimewa untuk Baekhyun.

Aku membeli hati. Hati ayam yang masih benar-benar segar dan masih ada sisa darah disekitarnya. Aku memotong kecil-kecil hati itu dan meletakkanya pada sebuah kotak merah. Tidak lupa menulis suatu catatan diatas kotak merah itu.  
'HATIKU YANG TELAH KAU HANCURKAN! MAMPUKAH KAU MEMPERBAIKI DAN MENYATUKANNYA?'.

Aku membungkus rapi hati itu.  
Memberikan pita kuning diatasnya. Baekhyun harus tahu,  
jika hatiku juga seperti itu.  
Hancur dan mengeluarkan darah yang menyakitkan.

▂ Aku meletakkan kotak itu di loker Baekhyun dan menunggunya dibalik dinding kelas. Aku ingin tahu ekpresi seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan setelah melihat kotak merah itu?.

Tidak lama setelah itu Baekhyun datang. Ia membuka lokernya.  
Jelas terlihat ia mengambil kotak merah itu dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Ayo buka kotaknya Baekhyun.  
Dan lihatlah hadiah istimewa dariku untukmu.

Baekhyun menjerit dan menjatuhkan kotak itu setelah membukanya. Aku tertawa.  
Baekhyun mungkin sangat terkejut dan sangat menyukai hadiah itu, jadi ia berteriak. Dan aku dapat melihat beberapa mahasiswa menghampiri Baekhyun dan menatap ngeri?  
Atau mungkin menatap kagum kotak mengenaskan yang terjatuh dilantai.

Aku pergi ke kantin dan menemukan Sehun disana sedang tertawa bersama pacarnya yang bernama Luhan.

"Hey guys!" Aku menyapa keduanya dan mereka memandangku. Pandangan heran?

"Aku pikir Park Chanyeol sedang tidak waras. Mengapa kau tersenyum sangat lebar tuan Park?". Luhan mengejek dan aku memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan memukul pacarku seperti itu!". Sehun marah dan menatap tajam diriku.

"Itu tidak sakit Sehun! Benarkan Luhan?". Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan.  
Dia pacar yang overprotective.

Kami bertiga sedang asik menikmati makanan ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"PARK CHANYEOL!". Itu suara kekasihku. Baekhyun pasti merindukanku. Atau dia ingin berterimakasih padaku?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dimana Baekhyun berjalan dengan tatapan tajamnya.  
"Ada apa sayang? Kau merindukan—"

"APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN KE LOKER KU HAH! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAL!"  
Baekhyun memotong ucapanku.

Aku berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun. Menarik tangannya agar mengikutiku. Baekhyun meronta dan aku semakin kuat mengenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa maumu Park Chanyeol!".  
Aku membawa Baekhyun ke atap kampus.

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU TANYA APA MAUMU HAH!".

Aku tidak merespon pertanyaan Baekhyun. Menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke dinding dan mencium paksa dirinya. Dia menolak menerima ciumanku dan terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan aku harus menahan lengannya agar Baekhyun berhenti memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Hemphh— lepas! Bajingan kau Park Chanyeol!". Baekhyun meludahiku dan itu adalah sebuah penghinaan bagiku. Aku mengusap saliva yang Baekhyun ludahkan diwajahku.

"Apa mau ku? Dengar sayangku Baekhyun. Kau adalah kekasihku bukan? Mengapa kau menolak ciuman cintaku?". Aku menatap sendu mata Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata.

"Hyung!". Aku menghela nafasku ketika mendengar suara Sehun.  
Sehun dan Luhan ternyata mengikutiku dan Baekhyun. Aku melepas cengkramanku dipundak Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya bersama Sehun dan Luhan yang menatap bingung apa yang ku lakukan.

▂ Kris mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak akan pulang malam ini.  
Perusahaan sedang mengalami kekacauan dan aku sangat bahagia. Jadi aku bisa melakukan hubungan seks dengan Baekhyun hingga pagi.

Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur Seoul. Seakan setuju dengan pendapatku untuk melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun.

Aku pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dan tidak menemukan siapapun dikamar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, ketika mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun, aku menghentikan langkah kakiku.  
Dan menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bau harum aroma strawberry tercium hidungku ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan oh, aku benar-benar tergoda melihatnya hanya mengenakan piyama tipis berwarna biru.

"Ch..Chan Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku!".  
Baekhyun terkejut melihatku dan ia mencoba berlari tapi tanganku dengan sigap menahannya.  
Memeluknya dengan erat.  
Baekhyun terus bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dan seperti yang selalu ku lakukan jika Baekhyun melawan, aku mengambil serbuk metafetamine dan memaksa Baekhyun agar menghirupnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemas dan aku yakin ia sudah mabuk sekarang. Matanya setengah terpejam dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktu, jadi aku meraih dagunya dan melumat bibirnya. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya diantara leherku dan aku memeluk pinggangnya erat.  
Memperdalam ciuman kami.

"CHANYEOL! BAEKHYUN!". Tiba-  
tiba saja Kris datang dan berteriak. Pembohong! Kris mengatakan tidak akan pulang malam ini, lalu apa yang ia lakukan! Merusak semua ini.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku dan berlari terhuyung-huyung ke pelukan Kris. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian berciuman?". Kris melepas paksa pelukan Baekhyun.  
Mengakibatkan Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai. Aku tertawa.

"JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG SUDAH KU LIHAT CHANYEOL! DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN!". Kris menghampiriku dan memukul wajahku. Aku tersungkur dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirku.

"JAWAB AKU!".

Kris sangat marah. Dan aku melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan seperti zombie menghentikan aksi brutal Kris yang memukulku.  
"Kr...Krishh sudah...". Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri dan pingsan.

Setelah Kris menidurkan Baekhyun diranjang, ia menyeretku keluar. Dan mulai mengintrogasiku.

"Apa ini! Sejak kapan kau menggunakannya!". Kris menunjukkan plastik kecil berisi serbuk metafetamine itu.

Sial!.  
Dia dapat darimana serbuk itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL JAWAB! SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENGGUNAKAN INI!  
DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU—".

"SEJAK BAEKHYUN MEMUTUSKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU!". Aku menyela kata-kata Kris. Nafasku tidak beratur karena menahan amarah.

"Ap..apa? Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?". Kris tergagap dan mencengkram kuat pundakku.  
Membuatku meringis menahan kuku-kuku nya yang menancap dikulitku.

"Tanyakan pada Baekhyun! Aku lelah!". Kris tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk dan aku pergi begitu saja. Biarlah Kris mengetahui dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri.

▂ Kami ada diruang makan sekarang. Setelah kejadian semalam, Kris meminta penjelasanku dan juga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun jelaskan mengapa kau berciuman dengan adikku sendiri!  
Mengapa!". Kris menatap tajam Baekhyun yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.  
Airmata Baekhyun terus saja mengalir seperti sungai dipipi manisnya.

"JELASKAN!". Kris menggebrak meja dan membuatku terkejut.  
Bajingan, beraninya dia membentak kekasihku.

"BAJINGAN KAU! JANGAN MEMBENTAK KEKASIHKU!"

"Chanyeol!". Baekhyun mendongak, menatapku dengan isyarat agar aku tidak ikut campur.

"Kekasih? Apa diam-diam kalian menjalin hubungan dan mengkhinatiku!". Kris menatapku dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.  
Membuatku benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Dengar hyung! Baekhyun adalah kekasihku! Kami berpacaran sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dan kau!  
Kau merebutnya dariku hyung!".

Kris mengepalkan tangannya.  
Membuat buku jari-jarinya memutih. "Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol? Baekhyun!"

"i...itu...itu sudah masalalu Kris.  
Kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun".

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kris. Mencoba menenangkannya dan aku melipat tanganku didepan dada. Dasar licik.

"Lalu semalam apa yang ku lihat?  
Kau berciuman dengan adikku sendiri".

"Aku tidak ingat Kris. Tapi percayalah aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Sungguh...".

Sekarang mereka justru berpelukan. Baekhyun benar-  
benar sangat licik. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan hatiku yang hancur dan sakit.

"Baekhyun kemasi barang-  
barangmu dan kita akan pergi".

Apa maksud Kris?  
"Hyung apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Baekhyun! Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa dirimu Chanyeol!".

Hah apa? Apa Kakakku mencoba membawa kabur kekasihku?  
TIDAK! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku harus mencegahnya. "Tidak bisa hyung,  
siapa yang akan membuatkan makan untukku?".

"Kau bisa membelinya Park Chanyeol!".

Aku berlutut dihadapan Kris,  
memohon padanya agar tidak membawa Baekhyun pergi. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. "Kris hyung, ku mohon jangan pergi hyung, jangan bawa Baekhyun, aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri hyung".

Kris tidak mempedulikan permohonanku, ia justru berlalu meninggalkanku. Benar-benar sakit.

▂ "Chanyeol! Lepaskan Baekhyun!".

"Tidak hyung! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi". Aku memegang erat lengan Baekhyun hingga lengannya memerah.  
Baekhyun terus saja menangis.  
Meneteskan airmata buaya nya didepan kakakku. Dan Kris berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku pada lengan Baekhyun.

"JongIn! Tao! Kemari!". Kris memanggil para pengawalnya dan mereka memegang tanganku,  
membuatku terpaksa melepas lengan Baekhyun. Menatap nanar dirinya yang memeluk Kris.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BAEKHYUN jangan tinggalkan aku! Byun Baekhyun!". Aku menjatuhkan airmataku melihat Baekhyun memasuki mobil bersama Kris.  
Baekhyun benar-benar akan pergi dan aku benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memberontak dari dua pengawal bajingan Kris.

Kaki lemas dan aku jatuh menyaksikan mobil Kris mulai berjalan membawa Baekhyun dan meninggalkanku.

Jika semua ini bukanlah mimpi.  
Jika semua ini adalah kenyataan pahit dalam hidupku. Aku akan pergi tidur, dan aku aku terbangun esok hari dan seseorang akan mengatakan padaku jika semua ini tidak nyata. Semua ini hanyalah mimpi.  
Dan Baekhyun akan kembali pada pelukanku. Baekhyun akan kembali dan aku percaya itu.

▂ Semua bukanlah mimpi.

Semua adalah kenyataan.

Aku terbangun dan menangis.  
Baekhyun telah pergi meninggalkanku.

Kampus. Ya aku harus pergi ke kampus, Baekhyun pasti akan ke ke kampus hari ini dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, berharap segera bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan ketika sebuah truk berukuran besar menghantam mobilku. Aku masih mampu merasakan bagaimana mobilku berguling beberapa kali. Darah membanjiri pelipis dan wajahku. Terakhir yang aku lihat adalah orang-  
orang yang berlari ke arahku dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

▂ Aku terbangun karena bau menyengat dari obat-oban.  
Terbangun diatas brankar rumah sakit dengan selang oksigen di sekitar hidungku, alat pendeteksi jantung, dan infus dilengan kiriku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, semua berwarna putih dan kedua sahabatku ada disana.

Sehun yang menatap khawatir diriku dan Luhan yang menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Apa yang terjadi...". Aku bertanya dengan suaraku yang lemah. Masih begitu sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah kami benar-benar mengkhawtirkan keadaanmu".  
Aku menyipitkan mataku, tidak ingat mengapa aku bisa berada disini dan mengapa aku seperti orang sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku disini Sehun? Luhan?". Luhan membantuku untuk duduk dan bersandar pada pilar brankar.

"Kau sudah seminggu terbaring disini karena kecelakaan dan kami mencemaskanmu". Luhan menjawab dan aku memegang kepalaku yang sakit. Aku ingat ketika truk itu menghantam mobilku.

"Arrghh! Sakit". Jadi aku koma selama seminggu?.

"Chanyeol kau tidak apa-apa?  
Akan ku panggilkan dokter".  
Sehun sudah berdiri dari kursi untuk memanggil dokter dan aku menahannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu memanggil dokter". Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Sesuatu yang terus menganggu pikiranku.

Baekhyun! Bodoh, mengapa aku bisa melupakan Baekhyun.  
"Sehun apa Baekhyun datang kemari?". Aku memandang Sehun yang justru terlihat pucat sekarang. Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?. Kurasa tidak ada.

"Sehun kau dengar? Apa Baekhyun datang menjengukku?". Aku sedikit menaikkan data suaraku.  
Mungkin Sehun tidak mendengar.

Menghela nafas panjang, dan Sehun menepuk bahuku,  
membuatku mengerutkan dahiku, mengapa Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku berharap kau kuat Yeol".

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?".

"Tepat satu hari setelah kau kecelakaan, Kris dan Baekhyun datang kemari. Mereka memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu, jika mereka akan pindah ke Kanada".

Aku meremas selimut rumah sakit. Berharap mengurangi perih yang aku rasakan dihatiku.  
Baekhyun benar-benar pergi,  
bahkan tanpa berpamitan padaku,  
tanpa maaf dan tanpa kata.

Sakit. Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri".

"Chanyeol—".

"Aku bilang tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi!". Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang, aku ingin kembali tidur dan berharap Baekhyun akan datang menjengukku lagi.

▂ Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah datang. Ponselnya tidak aktif begitupula dengan Kris. Mereka seperti menyiksaku. Membuatku gila.

Berulang kali aku mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri, tapi selalu saja gagal. Ntah bagaimana saat aku terbangun dan berharap berada disurga, aku justru terbangun di brankar rumah sakit. Dan orangtuaku sangat sedih. Aku selalu menemukan ibuku menangis ketika aku memohon agar Kris membawa Baekhyun pulang. Tapi ibu dan ayahku tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan Kris. Mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

▂ Hari-hariku lewati hanya dengan berdiam diri dikamar. Memandang wajah Baekhyun pada foto diponselku. Bahkan orangtuaku membawakan seorang psikolog dan dokter kejiwaan. Saat itu aku marah, mereka memintaku melakukan rehabilitasi dan menganggapku gila. Aku tidak gila, aku hanya ingin Baekhyun.  
Mengapa mereka tidak mengabulkan keinginanku?

▂ Tepat 3 bulan aku tidak pernah keluar dari kamar. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kali nya aku menginjakkan kakiku lagi di kampus. Seluruh mahasiswa menatap aneh diriku. Mereka saling berbisik.

Sial. Mengapa aku justru pergi ke kampus dan mendapat sambutan menjijikkan seperti itu.  
Seharusnya aku pergi saja ke bar dan meminum beberapa botol alkohol. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada harus mendengar cibiran beberapa mahasiswa.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berjalan kembali ke parkiran.  
Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki dikampus ini!.

Baru saja aku akan masuk ke mobil, ketika tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sosok mungil yang tengah berjalan dengan salah satu dosen. Sosok mungil yang sangat aku rindukan.

Byun Baekhyun!

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan berjalan menghampirinya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadiranku, ia sibuk berceloteh. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun berada dikampus, bukankah Sehun mengatakan Baekhyun pindah ke Kanada?. Persetan dengan semua itu, yang terpenting Baekhyun ada disini! Didepan mataku dan aku pastikan tidak akan melepaskannya.

"BAEKHYUN!". Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya,  
dan tubuhnya sempat menegang sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sejenak tatapan mata kami terkunci.

"Kau..". Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah mengcekal tangannya dengan kuat dan menyeretnya menuju ke mobilku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol!  
Ini sakit!". Aku tidak peduli Baekhyun mengeluh dan kesakitan saat aku menghempaskan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

Melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun harus merasakan penderitaanku selama ini. Dan dia harus tahu, betapa aku sangat merindukannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa diam dan mencoba kabur. Jadi aku tidak memiki pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekerasan agar ia diam.

Aku mengambil borgol diranselku dan sebuah lakban. Memborgol tangan Baekhyun dan menutup mulutnya agar diam. Krystal bening mengalir dari kedua matanya. Baekhyun menangis dan aku mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya. Halus dan tetap wangi aroma strawberry.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang". Aku mengecup keningnya sebelum menutup matanya dengain kain hitam.

TBC~~~

Foreword

Q : Baekhyun kok bisa terangsang karena menghirup metafetamine?  
A : Metafetamine itu sabu-sabu (Narkoba) bisa bikin teller (mabuk) dan memiliki dorongan seks (terangsang)

Q : BDSM apa thor?  
A : Google aja. Artinya panjang banget, tapi intinya BDSM(Bondage Disciplin dan Sado Masokisme) itu melibatkan permainan kekerasan atau kelainan seks antara tuan dan budak. Satu mendominasi dan satu lagi menurut saja.

Q : Chanyeol kenapa ga sayat-sayat Baekhyun?  
A : PANTANGIN saja FF ini. Saya akan buat alur nya ga terburu-buru biar greget.

Di chapter2 mendatang saya akan jelaskan bagaimana tindakan BDSM dan psycho Chanyeol. Gausah buru-buru biar pada greget dulu. Sebenarnya saya kecewa dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon dan ntah mengapa pengen buat Baekhyun licik dan tersakiti juga disini wkwkwk maaf ya reader-nim. FF ini hanya pinjam nama member EXO, di real mereka tidak seperti ini, jadi jangan mengatakan kecewa pada Baek+Chan+Kris.

Tolong tinggalkan reviews. Kalau ga punya akun kan bisa pakai guest, dan tetap bisa reviews. Disini tidak ada M-PREG (cowo hamil) demi apa, saya tidak suka. Memang pernah ada cowo hamil tapi itu 1:1M didunia. Kalau cowo hamil berarti dia gay kan xD

Aku sudah memberi tanda jeda tiap pergantian adegan. Tapi mengapa slalu hilang tanda nya? -_-  
Maaf membuat reader-nim bingung XD dan oh, chapter mendatang adalah author pov dan BDSM akan dimulai kekeke 


	4. FLASHBACK

Save Me (From Obsession Love)  
by imKevin

Description

.

.  
CHAPTER 4 (FLASHBACK)

Pelajaran sekolah selalu membuat Chanyeol merasa tertekan. Bagaimana orangtuanya menginginkan dirinya menjadi yang terbaik dan menduduki peringkat pertama disekolahnya.  
Chanyeol harus belajar dengan keras. Menghafal setiap deretan angka dan tulisan yang harus di pelajarinya. Dan ia hampir gila saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Sekolah dimulai sejak pagi hingga malam, dan itu membuat Chanyeol hampir tidak memiliki waktu bermain.

Untuk pertama kalinya dimusim dingin kota Seoul. Chanyeol memiliki hari libur dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk pergi berjalan-jalan disekitar taman untuk melepaskan penat.

Mata phoenix nya memandang ke sekeliling taman. Tidak ada yang istimewa baginya, namun mata nya menangkap seorang pria manis yang kini membanting ponselnya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu membanting ponselnya?.

Berfikir mungkin saja pria itu memiliki masalah pada ponselnya dan Chanyeol menghampirinya.  
Chanyeol berfikir pria itu mungkin butuh bantuan.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"  
Chanyeol berkata dan menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

"I..itu ponselku mati terkena air.  
Seharusnya aku ingin menelepon ibuku dan mengatakan aku berada ditaman tapi—". Mata pria itu bergerak gelisah memandang ponselnya yang berada ditanah.

"Ini," Chanyeol mengulurkan ponselnya. Ia mencoba meminjamkan dan menawarkan bantuan. Tidak ada salahnya membantu oranglain ketika mereka membutuhkan bantuan.

"A-apa?". Pria itu mendongak.  
Menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Hubungi ibumu dengan ponselku. Jangan sampai kau membuat ibumu khawatir."  
Chanyeol meraih tangan pria itu dan meletakkan ponsel ditangannya.

"Baik. Terimakasih..."

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol memperkenalkan namanya ketika pria itu tidak mengerti harus berterimakasih dan menyebut namanya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis.  
Chanyeol bersumpah jika senyum Baekhyun adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihatnya.

Dan ketika mereka saling berjabat tangan, Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya yang meningkat dan darahnya yang berdesir-desir untuk pertama kalinya. Mata Baekhyun begitu memikatnya. Senyum Baekhyun begitu polos dan mempesona. Dan tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat begitu rapuh hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa ingin menjadi teman dekat dan melindunginya.

"Chanyeol, kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi ibuku"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk berbicara dengan ibunya melalui telepon, Chanyeol pergi membeli minuman.  
Tenggorokannya kering saat berada didekat Baekhyun karena sangat sulit untuk menelan ludah.

—o0o—

Chanyeol kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan 2 kaleng soda ditangannya. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan Baekhyun yang terduduk disalah satu kursi taman dengan kakinya yang dihentak-hentakkan pada tanah.

"Kau darimana saja?". Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajahnya yang cemas.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya membeli minuman. Ini untukmu"  
Baekhyun berbinar dan tersenyum. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol sebelum mengambil minuman yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Kau benar-benar baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih."

—o0o—

Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih pada ibunya yang telah menyekolahkan dirinya di Jeong-  
San High School. Disanalah Chanyeol dipertemukan kembali pada seorang malaikat. Malaikat kecilnya. Malaikat yang selalu menghantui hari-harinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.  
Malaikat yang membuat ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Malaikat itu adalah Baekhyun.

Mereka bertemu kembali setelah hampir sebulan lamanya berpisah.  
Dimana Baekhyun menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar disekolah Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka mereka akan kembali dipertemukan disebuah sekolah.  
Terlebih lagi mereka berada di satu kelas. Itu memudahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berkomunikasi.

—o0o—

Sejak Baekhyun berada satu kelas dengannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mengeluhkan tentang pelajaran sekolah. Ia bahkan merelakan untuk tidak sarapan pagi agar dapat secepatnya pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengatakan jika memandang wajah Baekhyun mampu mengusir rasa laparnya.  
Jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan tentang makanan. Dan setiap kali Chanyeol mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan tersipu kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Hari-hari yang Chanyeol jalani terasa berwarna ketika bersama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka selalu makan dikantin bersama. Pulang bersama. Bagi Chanyeol tidak waktu yang lebih berharga selain bersama Baekhyun. Tidak ada detik yang terlewatkan tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol telah menganggap Baekhyun hidup dan matinya.  
Baekhyun adalah jantungnya.  
Dan Baekhyun adalah nafasnya.  
Seolah Chanyeol akan mati tanpa kehadiran malaikat kecilnya.

—o0o—

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Chanyeol membeli setangkai mawar merah dan juga sekotak cokelat strawberry. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah berpacaran, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan menolaknya. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun kecewa dan membenci dirinya. Namun, rasa yang selama ini telah Chanyeol pendam dengan begitu dalam selalu menorehkan ribuan kata cinta dan memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang telah ia pendam pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol begitu gugup ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menyembunyikan mawar merah dan kotak cokelat itu dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia hanya harus mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hai Chanyeol, mengapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?"

Begitu sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. Ia selalu terpana akan mata dan senyum Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol kau melamun"

Bukan. Chanyeol tidak melamun,  
ia hanya terlalu menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Ak..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Chanyeol menatap lekat dan dalam pada bola mata Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"  
Baekhyun berbinar menatap Chanyeol. Ia selalu mendengarkan apa yang selalu Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Chanyeol telah memantapkan hatinya. Jika memang Baekhyun akan membenci nya, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal mengatakan ini.  
Ia harus tahu tentang apa yang Baekhyun rasakan terhadap dirinya. Apakah cintanya akan terbalaskan atau hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Baekhyun... Aku tahu ini salah.  
Tidak seharusnya aku lakukan ini tapi—" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun melangkah mundur.  
"Tapi aku benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta padamu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.  
Namun anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan ia terkejut ketika Chanyeol berlutut dan menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah dan kotak cokelat padanya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku juga, ambil ini. Jika tidak balikkan tubuhmu dan pulanglah" Chanyeol mendongak memandang Baekhyun. Kedua mata kelamnya telah dipenuhi airmata. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun menangis.

"Chan..Chanyeol aku—"  
Baekhyun ikut berlutut.  
Memandang tepat dimata Chanyeol, mencari tahu apa Chanyeol sedang bercanda? Tapi tidak ada raut bercanda yang terlukis diwajah Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun hanya menemukan kesungguhan dari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mengambil bunga serta kotak cokelat itu dari tangan Chanyeol "Aku juga mencintaimu tapi—"

Sebelum Baekhyun mampu melanjutkan ucapannya,  
Chanyeol telah memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dirimu"

—o0o—

(FLASHBACK BAEKHYUN SIDE)

Sekarang apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan ketika perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol terbalaskan, sedangkan dirinya telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Baekhyun tahu, dia tidak seharusnya menerima Chanyeol dan menjadikan Chanyeol kekasih simpanannya.  
Namun Baekhyun merasa nyaman saat berada didekat Chanyeol. Ia yakin jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol sejak pertemuan pertama mereka ditaman hari itu.  
Baekhyun selalu memikirkan Chanyeol. Dia selalu berharap jika suatu hari nanti perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol akan terbalaskan.

Tapi hari demi hari yang mereka jalani hanyalah sebagai seorang teman. Baekhyun merasa sedih ketika Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika dirinya juga mencintai Baekhyun.  
Dan saat Baekhyun merasa sendiri, kesepian dan ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu mengisi hatinya, Kris datang dalam hidupnya. Kris menawarkan cinta dan kasih sayang terhadap dirinya. Dan saat itu Baekhyun menerima cinta yang Kris berikan, jauh sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Sekarang apa yang Baekhyun impikan menjadi nyata. Apa yang Baekhyun harapkan telah tiba.  
Chanyeol membalas perasaannya,  
meskipun dia terlambat. Chanyeol terlambat menjadi yang pertama bagi Baekhyun.

—o0o—

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat.  
Dan dihari jadi pertama mereka,  
Baekhyun menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Chanyeol. Dalam ruangan yang minim akan cahaya mereka berbagi kehangatan bersama. Dalam ranjang dan selimut yang sama mereka meneriakkan nama satu sama lain. Keringat yang berlomba-  
lomba mengalir. Nafas yang saling terengah dan jantung yang saling berdetak dengan keras menemani keduanya diawal musim semi yang akan datang esok pagi.

"Kau adalah hidupku Baekhyun"  
Chanyeol terjatuh disamping tubuh Baekhyun. Memeluknya dengan erat dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Chanyeol"

Ciuman panas yang saling menuntut pun mengakhiri percintaan mereka malam itu.  
Membawa mereka terbang menuju alam damai dalam dunia mimpi.

—o0o—

Dipertengahan tahun kedua hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada keluarga Baekhyun.  
Begitupun sebaliknya, Chanyeol juga menginginkan Baekhyun berkenalan dengan keluarga Park. Namun Baekhyun menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

"Bukankah orangtuamu berada diluar negeri Yeol? Lain kali saja"

"Kau benar sayang, mungkin lain kali saja"

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.  
Meskipun raut wajah kecewa terlukis diwajahnya.

—o0o—

"Chanyeol aku lupa membawa ponsel, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

Itu adalah hari dimana sekolah mengadakan tour ke luar kota.  
Baekhyun melupakan ponselnya dan tentu dirinya harus memberitahu kabar dan dimana ia berada pada ibunya agar ibunya tidak mencemaskan diri Baekhyun.

"Ambil saja, ada ditasku"  
Chanyeol sibuk dengan kertas-  
kertas ditangannya dan ia tidak dapat mengambilkan ponsel untuk kekasihnya. Itu bukan masalah, karena Baekhyun tahu kekasihnya tidak dapat di ganggu saat mengerjakan tugas. Jadi Baekhyun pergi mengambil ponsel Chanyeol untuk menghubungi ibunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat wallpaper diponsel Chanyeol, dimana foto dirinya yang mencium Chanyeol terpampang disana. Wajahnya memerah saat itu juga.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak memiliki foto berdua dengan Chanyeol diponselnya. Dan Baekhyun mencoba membuka folder foto diponsel Chanyeol untuk melihat seluruh koleksi foto dirinya diponsel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati foto Kris diponsel Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar. Apa Chanyeol teman Kris? Apa Chanyeol juga mengetahui jika Kris adalah kekasihnya? Baekhyun merasa takut. Dia takut Chanyeol mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Sudah selesai menghubungi ibumu?"  
Baekhyun tersentak ketika sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan ia tersenyum.  
"Yeol siapa pria ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati dan menyerahkan ponsel pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terlihat penasaran dan segera mengambil ponsel itu. Dia kemudian tertawa memandang Baekhyun. "Kenapa hemm? Kau cemburu Baek?"

"A-apa? Ti-tidak! Aku hanya bertanya" Baekhyun berpura-  
pura tertawa, namun jauh dalam hatinya ia takut mendengar apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan tentang Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu Baek.  
Dia Kris"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu Keras dan tubuhnya menegang. Menanti detik demi detik apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan setelahnya.

"Kris adalah hyungku"

Kris.

Hyungku.

Kris kakak Chanyeol.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna semuanya. "H-hyung..  
Hyungmu?"

Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak.  
Semua ini tidak nyata. Baekhyun berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Jika Kris adalah kakak Chanyeol, itu berarti Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat kejam.  
Bagaimana mungkin dia berpacaran dengan kakaknya dan berselingkuh dengan adiknya.

"Benar, dia—" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya.  
Memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar berhenti berbicara lagi. Dan Baekhyun perlahan mundur langkah demi langkah, kemudian berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.  
Menyembunyikan airmatanya yang telah mengalir dan sesak didadanya. Ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil dan mengejarnya.

—o0o—

Sejak hari dimana kenyataan pahit itu terungkap, Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Ia memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebelum semua ini hancur. Dia harus mampu memilih diantara Chanyeol dan Kris. Baekhyun hampir gila memikirkan itu.

Tidak ada detik terlewat tanpa memikirkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.  
Jika ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris, apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan pada ibu dan ayahnya yang telah merestui hubungan keduanya?  
Namun jika ia memilih Chanyeol,  
apa orangtuanya akan merestui jika mengetahui Chanyeol adalah adik Kris? Orangtua Baekhyun sangat berhutang budi pada Kris.  
Kris lah yang selalu membantu kesulitan yang dihadapi keluarga Baekhyun. Lalu siapa yang harus Baekhyun pilih, Chanyeol yang dicintainya atau Kris yang selalu membantu keluarganya?

Baekhyun sadar ketika bersama Krir jantungnya tidak berdebar seperti saat ia bersama Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun sadar ia hanya merasa nyaman berada didekat Kris dan itu bukan perasaan cinta.  
Baekhyun tidak pernah mencintai Kris. Ia menerima Kris atas keinginan ibunya.

—o0o—

PLAKK

Untuk pertama kalinya ibu Baekhyun menampar anaknya.  
Baekhyun meminta pada ibunya agar ia dapat berpisah dengan Kris demi Chanyeol. Ibu Baekhyun sangat murka dan menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

"Ibu.. Ku mohon, aku tidak mencintai Kris. Aku memiliki kekasih yang kucintai bu"  
Baekhyun menangis dan bersujud dihadapan ibunya. Dan ibunya tetap tidak peduli.

"Ibu tidak peduli siapa yang kau cintai! Putuskan dia secepatnya dan ibu akan segera menikahkanmu dengan Kris!"

"Ku mohon ibu. Aku sungguh tidak mencintai Kris, jangan seperti ini bu"

"Dengar Baekhyun!" Ibunya berlutut dan memeluk Baekhyun.  
"Kau tahu nak, keluarga kita banyak berhutang budi pada Kris,  
kau tahu itu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan ibunya. Menatap sendu ibunya yang kini juga meneteskan airmata.

"Ibu lebih baik mati jika kau tidak mau menikah dengan Kris. Apa yang kurang dari Kris? Dia baik,  
tampan dan pengertian terhadap keluarga kita."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya.  
Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan Kris!"

"Jadi kau tetap mau mempermalukan ibu? Kau mau menikah dengan adik Kris!  
Baiklah jika begitu" Ibu Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil pisau dari atas meja kemudian mengarahkan pisau itu pada lengan tangan kirinya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan matanya membulat. "Apa yang kau lakukan bu!" Ia berteriak dan mencoba merebut pisau itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun! Ibu lebih baik mati!"

Sekarang Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti keinginan ibunya. Ia menyayangi ibunya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya meski ibunya egois dan tidak mau mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. "Baik. Aku akan tinggalkan Chanyeol. Sekarang ibu letakkan pisau itu."

—o0o—

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya, menemani langkah Baekhyun ditengah guyuran air hujan. Baekhyun menangis diantara tetesan air hujan yang turun. Setelah beberapa minggu menghindar dari Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya bertemu Chanyeol.

Di hari jadi mereka yang ke-2 tahun. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari terpenting didalam hubungannya bersama Chanyeol,  
Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Tentang hubungannya dengan Kris dan permintaan maaf nya untuk Chanyeol.

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi.  
Namun demi ibunya, Baekhyun harus rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga Chanyeol.

—o0o—

Ibu Baekhyun telah mengatakan pada Baekhyun agar ia berpura-  
pura tidak mengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

Ketika Chanyeol berusaha mendekat, maka Baekhyun akan menjauh dan menghindarinya.  
Berpura-pura sadis dan tidak memiliki rasa kasihan terhadap Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak ada yang mengetahui batinnya yang menjerit dan menangis.

Lebih baik seperti itu. Melihat Chanyeol membenci dirinya dan menatap jijik dirinya. Dengan begitu Baekhyun tidak akan terlalu merasa bersalah terhadap Chanyeol.

~~~TBC~~~

Foreword

A/N : Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Chapter ini tidak jadi BDSM, karena banyak reader yang bingung dengan konflik mengapa KrisBaek tega sama Chanyeol. Nah chapter flashback telah menceritakan awal hubungan ChanBaek. Banyak yang mengatakan KrisBaek tega menyakiti Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tega sama Chanyeol.

Lalu kalian tahu kan sekarang mengapa Baek melakukan itu pada Chan? Siapa yg jauh tersakiti? Baekhyun kan? Aku benar-benar akan membuat Baek menderita. Huhuhu

Chapter ini mengecewakan! Sebenarnya FF ini mau aku hentikan, bagaimana reader-nim? Dihentikan saja atau lanjut? Absurd sekali FF ini -_,- aneh dan ga dapat feel nya. 


End file.
